


After Hours

by SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs



Series: Growth [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Angst, Chris es un desastre pero el Binsung lo ama aun asi, Chris is a mess but binsung love him anyway, Dom/sub Undertones, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs/pseuds/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs
Summary: Esta es una continuación de Studio B, pero con menos trama y más sexo.A Chris le gusta volver a Changbin un necesitado desastre desesperado. Le gusta cuando Jisung lo empuja contra la cama. Pero lo que no le gusta es el raro sentimiento sofocante en su pecho que quizá sea algo como... ¿amor?





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [830am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/830am/gifts).
  * A translation of [After Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402248) by [830am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/830am/pseuds/830am). 

> Si quieren el trasfondo de como 3racha acabaron juntos, lean Studio B. Si solo quieren empezar con las cosas sucias, están en el lugar adecuado.
> 
> De nuevo, gracias a @830am por dejarme traducir esta historia. Espero que lo disfruten y mejor empecemos con estas cosas suculentas
> 
> Thanks @830am for writing such a wonderful story and for letting me translate it, hope everyone likes it and let's get into this dirty stuff

Cuando abrió la puerta y entró al apartamento, encontró a dos chicos sentados sobre el sofá, separados el uno del otro, expresiones de culpa en sus rostros. Les dio una mirada de sorpresa.

“Ustedes dos lucen como si hubieran sido atrapados fajando en las escaleras de la primaria,” dijo.

Se sonrojaron aún más. Changbin se retorció incómodamente.

“Nosotros, uh...” Changbin balbuceo, “queríamos esperarte, pero... uh...”

“Nos dejamos llevar,” intervino Jisung. “Y _Changbin _ya se _corrió_.” le lanzó una mirada acusadora a Changbin. “Le dije que te esperáramos para que pudieras unirte, ¡pero se corre tan rápido!”

Las mejillas de Changbin estaban color carmín. “Por dios, lo siento...” murmuró, encogiéndose en sí mismo. “No puedo evitarlo.”

Chris soltó una carcajada. Lanzó su mochila sobre la silla enseguida de la puerta y se sentó enseguida de Changbin, envolviendo al chico más pequeño entre sus brazos y olfateando su cabello. Changbin siempre olía al shampoo de flor de cerezo que compraba en una boutique del centro. Chris lo amaba. Retiró el cabello de encima de la mejilla de Changbin con su nariz y lo besó, suavemente, una y otra vez hasta que Changbin empezó a reír. Satisfecho, Chris se alejó. “Chicos, no tienen que esperarme cada vez,” dijo. “Todos nos gustamos, ¿cierto? Así que es natural que queramos pasar el rato incluso aunque no estemos todos aquí.” Sonrió. “Prometo que no me pondré celoso.”

Jisung dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. “Qué bueno, porque es realmente difícil estar cerca de ustedes todo el día y no excitarse.”

“Tú estás excitado todo el tiempo,” bufó Changbin. Jisung se encogió de hombros, claramente despreocupado.

Chris estrechó sus ojos, mordiendo su labio y mirando a Jisung. “Espera... dijiste que _Changbin _ya se corrió.”

“Sí, ¿Qué no estabas escuchando?”

“Así que eso significa que... _tú _no te has corrido aún.”

La mirada de Jisung se amplió. “Oh,” balbuceó. “Sí, no, quiero decir – no, yo aun no.”

Chris se inclinó sobre Changbin y posó sus labios ligeramente sobre el cuello de Jisung. Sintió a Jisung temblar. “Bueno, yo tampoco,” ronroneó. Sus ojos volaron de vuelta a Changbin. “Quizá Changbin pueda ayudarnos.”

“¿Q-qué quieren que haga?”

“Síganme.”

Veinte minutos más tarde, descansaban juntos sobre la cama de Changbin, sonrojados y sin aliento. “Sabes,” dijo Chris, paseando sus dedos a lo largo del brazo de Jisung, “para haberte burlado de Changbin antes, tú te corriste muy pronto también.”

Jisung frunció el ceño. “Sí, bueno, ya había estado un rato con Changbin. ¡No cuenta!”

Chris y Changbin se burlaron de él.

“No _siempre _me vengo así de rápido,” dijo Changbin, luego de que las risas murieran. “Yo solo... no estoy acostumbrado a esto como ustedes lo están.”

Chris lo besó. “No te preocupes,” dijo. “Es sexy que te excitemos tanto. ¿O no, Jisung?”

“Sí. No lo decía enserio, Binnie.”

“Además,” Chris continuó, “Jisung solo necesita aprender cómo llevarte al límite.”

Ambos chicos balbucearon, Changbin por la vergüenza y Jisung por la indignación. Chris no pudo evitar que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro - él simplemente amaba lo fácil que era molestarlos. De hecho, él amaba todo sobre ellos.

_Woah_.

¿De dónde vino eso?

Chris jamás – _jamás _\- usó la palabra con a antes. No con su madre, no con sus novias falsas de la preparatoria, y ciertamente jamás con alguno de sus ligues de la universidad. Nunca antes había _pensado _en ello siquiera. Entonces ¿de dónde carajos venía esto? No sabía por qué, pero la realización hacía a su estómago encogerse. Se enderezó en la cama rápidamente.

“Yo - um -”

No podía pensar en nada para decir. “Olvidé algo. Lo siento.” se apresuró a salir de la habitación, corriendo a su propio cuarto y azotando la puerta.

Se deslizó por la pared y colapsó sobre el suelo. Su corazón estaba latiendo erráticamente y se sintió enfermo. _Qué carajos. Qué carajos._

No salió por lo que restó de la noche.

Después de su conversación, los tres se sentían más libres de mostrar su afecto. Chris logró alejar los sentimientos de su pequeño episodio, y los otros dos jamás preguntaron al respecto, aunque podía darse cuenta de que Changbin quería hacerlo. Casi lo trajo a la conversación un par de veces, pero Chris siempre cambiaba el tema intencionalmente y Changbin dejó de intentarlo. Chris solo se sintió un poco mal.

Él amaba la nueva dinámica de su relación. Era lo más satisfactorio cuando estaban los tres juntos, pero era emocionante explorar las excentricidades de Jisung y Changbin individualmente. Compartían cosas con él que estaban demasiado avergonzados de compartir con el otro. La relación de Jisung y Changbin era más complicada - habían sido amigos por casi cuatro años, con sentimientos ocultos por al menos dos años por lo que Chan pudo darse cuenta. Su relación fue construida a partir de ser dos amigos normales. Era difícil superar ese lazo.

Así que era él quien los conocía, quien sacaba a relucir sus fetiches y sus deseos secretos, y luego los traía en sus momentos juntos. Era como un puente.

Changbin era bonito y tímido y sorprendentemente necesitado. Cuando estaban todos juntos pretendía saber lo que estaba haciendo, pero cuando él y Chris estaban solos, dejaba a Chris cuidar de él sin pretensión alguna. Chris lo trataba gentilmente, preguntándole qué se sentía bien y que no e introduciéndolo a nuevas cosas por aquí y por allá. Encontró particular placer en alargar su tiempo juntos, trayendo a Changbin al límite en minutos y luego devolviéndolo. Una y otra vez.

“_Por favor_,” Changbin suplicó. Era tan fácil hacerlo suplicar. Era tan sencillo convertirlo en un desastre. Chan tenía que contenerse mucho a si mismo – su instinto era simplemente continuar presionando, seguir provocando, como tanta gente lo había hecho con él hasta volverlo un desastre de gimoteos. Pero una y otra vez tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que este no era solo un ligue para un acostón. No podía quebrarlo. Tenía que ser cuidadoso.

Chris lamió una línea en el interior del muslo de Changbin. Él estaba recostado entre las piernas del otro chico. “¿Por favor qué, bebé?” a Changbin le gustaba ser llamado con apodos cariñosos mientras pasaban el rato. Si alguna vez le hiciera eso a Jisung, solo acabarían riéndose.

Changbin solo lloriqueó. “Tú _sabes _qué,” suplicó.

Chris sabía. Claro que sabía. Pero quería hacer a Changbin decirlo. Tal vez no sería capaz de quebrar al chico, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera provocarlo un poco. “Hmmm,” murmuró lentamente, succionando en la piel pálida justo encima de la rodilla de Changbin. “No, lo siento, no sé de qué estás hablando. ¿Por favor... qué te dé otro chupetón?” succionó un poco más fuerte y Changbin se retorció.

“No,” jadeó. Presionó sus labios hacia arriba, su erección tan dura que estaba prácticamente descansando contra su abdomen. “Por favor... has que me corra,” gruñó. Se veía tan vulnerable – sus manos se estaban agarrando a las sabanas tan fuerte que sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos, apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, y sus mejillas ardían.

“Bueno, ya que lo pediste tan educadamente,” dijo Chris con una sonrisa en sus labios. La polla de Changbin estaba goteando sobre su estómago. Chris tomó un poco con su dedo corazón izquierdo, esparciéndolo alrededor, luego tomó la erección de Changbin en su boca. Mientras succionaba, tomó su dedo y lo llevó a la entrada de Changbin, masajeando la piel ahí levemente. Changbin se paralizó.

Chris alejó su boca, estudiando la expresión de Changbin cuidadosamente. “¿Esto está bien?” preguntó. “Puedo parar si lo prefieres.”

Ante estas palabras, Changbin se relajó. Negó con la cabeza. “No, estoy bien.” Tragó con fuerza y alejó la mirada. “Puedes... entrar, también.”

Chris casi gimió ante eso, pero se contuvo. Changbin era tan _inocente_. Tan novato, tan ingenuo. Lo excitaba más de lo que dejaría a Changbin saber. Sabía que por más sensible y complaciente que el chico fuera en la cama, aun así, se molestaría al respecto si se enterara. Así que, en vez de eso, Chris solo besó el interior del muslo de Changbin y jugó con él, su dedo asomándose a través de la estrecha y arrugada piel de su entrada y la suave piel de su perineo y la parte inferior de su escroto. Changbin se estremeció y llevó su mano hacia su pene, acariciando apenas su longitud con sus dedos, sin tocarse realmente a sí mismo. Chris había aprendido esto también - Changbin amaba la ligereza y la provocación más que el contacto duro y directo. Hasta que estaba a punto de correrse, por supuesto.

Chris lo dejó tocarse a sí mismo y se enfocó en la entrada de Changbin mejor. Experimentalmente, presionó contra el anillo de musculo. No forzándose a sí mismo dentro – solo presionando. Su otra mano estaba acariciando el muslo de Changbin, su cadera, estomago; cualquier lugar que pudiera alcanzar. Quería que Changbin se relajara.

Cuando el musculo de Changbin por fin dejó de resistirse a él, Chris deslizó su dedo dentro.

“¡_Hhh_!”

Changbin tomó una súbita bocanada de aire y cerró sus ojos, pero no dijo nada. Sus dedos cerrados estrechamente alrededor de su polla, solo sosteniéndola, inmóvil. Chris mantuvo su dedo quieto y besó la piel de Changbin, tratando de distraerlo de cualquier dolor. El trasero del otro chico estaba apretando fuerte alrededor de su dedo.

“Trata de relajarte,” susurró Chris.

Changbin solo asintió, soltando su erección y dejando que todo su cuerpo se relajara. Chris lo sintió desde el interior. “¿Has hecho esto antes? ¿a ti mismo?”

“Uh-uh.” Changbin negó con su cabeza.

Chris no estaba realmente sorprendido. Por lo que Jisung le había contado, Changbin solo había salido con chicas. Es por eso que sus sentimientos tardaron tanto en emerger – Jisung pensó que Changbin jamás estaría interesado en él porque era un chico, y Changbin no tenía idea de cómo confesarse ante Jisung. Aunque después de hablar con Changbin sobre eso, Chris tuvo la sensación de que Changbin jamás sintió algo realmente por las chicas con las que salió. Es por eso que nunca llegó demasiado lejos con ellas. No parecía saber que era lo que quería.

Hasta ahora.

Chris empujó su dedo hasta el fondo, luego lo dobló hacia arriba hacia el estómago de Changbin. Era fácil encontrar la próstata con tu dedo. Con tu pene era una historia diferente.

No hubo reacción, así que Chris presionó más profundo, hundiendo sus nudillos contra el trasero de Changbin para deslizar su dedo más profundo. Luego lo doblo de nuevo, y -

“¡_Ah_!” chilló Changbin.

_Éxito_. Empezó un ritmo constante, el cuerpo completo de Changbin sacudiéndose cada vez. Era increíble de ver, y Chris se frotó un poco contra la cama, tratando de satisfacer al dolor creciente de su erección.

“¿Se siente bien?”

“_Hhn _\- sí - se – siente – _¡a-ah!_ \- bien-” Changbin jadeó entre embestidas.

“¿Quieres correrte para mí?”

“¡_Sí_, carajo, p-por favor – haz- hazme-_ ah, mierda – hhhn_ – correrme!

Chris sujetó la erección de Changbin con su otra mano, bombeando al mismo ritmo de su dedo empujando y doblándose dentro del trasero del chico. Solo tomó segundos para que Changbin se corriera.

“¡_C-Chris_!” gritó, sus dedos arañando las mantas y sus piernas tensándose alrededor del cuerpo de Chris casi dolorosamente mientras su semen saltaba de la punta de su pene. Después de los primeros chorros Chris mantuvo quieto su dedo, consciente de que pronto estaría increíblemente sensible, y solo finalizó el orgasmo de Changbin con su mano. Tan pronto como el chico dejó de eyacular, a Chris le tomó un segundo para concentrarse en sí mismo - tensó sus músculos y embistió contra la cama hasta que se corrió, todo dentro de su ropa interior. Siseó y descanso su frente sobre el estómago de Changbin para regular su respiración. La mano de Changbin se estiró para acariciar su nuca.

“Eso se sintió asombroso,” exhaló. “Chris, tu eres asombroso.”

Chris no contestó. Changbin siempre se ponía sentimental después de correrse. Era mejor no adentrarse en eso. No quería repetir lo de la otra noche...

Si Changbin alguna vez se sintió decepcionado por el silencio de Chris, nunca lo mencionó.

Jisung era casi exactamente lo opuesto. Era divertido, enserio, lo diferentes que ambos eran. Hacia a Chris querer ver como actuaban juntos cuando él no estaba cerca.

“Dime lo que quieres, bebé,” ronroneó Jisung. O, lo intentó. Aún sonaba un poco extraño viniendo de su boca.

Chris ocultó su diversión. “A ti,” respondió. “Quiero tu polla.”

Jisung gruñó, acariciándose a sí mismo con más fuerza. Resulto que Jisung tenía un poco de voyerista – le gustaba ver a Chris montar un show para él, su mano implacable sobre su propia erección hasta que estaba prácticamente en el límite. Era de hecho algo tierno – Jisung no podía ocultar lo mucho que literalmente _todo _lo excitaba. Siempre estaba ansioso, siempre excitado, siempre duro y listo para seguir.

“Muéstrame,” dijo Jisung, mordiendo su labio. “Muéstrame lo mucho que lo quieres.”

Usualmente Chris gatearía hacia él ahora, empujando las manos de Jisung para ocuparse él. Pero... se sentía un poco travieso hoy. Provocador. En el pasado aquí era cuando se embriagaría e iría al hogar de alguno de sus ligues, diciendo cosas que esperaba no pudiera recordar al día siguiente. Solo para deshacerse de ese _anhelo_. No podía hacer eso más, pero sentía que Jisung estaba listo para algo un poco más... interesante.

Así que Chris se inclinó contra la cabecera de la cama de Jisung y metió sus dedos dentro de su boca. El dedo medio y anular, hasta dentro, casi ahogándose a sí mismo. Cuando estaban cubiertos con la espesa saliva viscosa que venía del fondo de su garganta, los sacó y los deslizó detrás de él.

Manteniendo contacto visual con Jisung, abrió sus piernas. Los ojos del otro chico se abrieron amplio cuando lo vio, y Chris de nuevo tuvo que contenerse de sonreír. Sabía que se veía bien. Se mantenía a si mismo depilado y limpio, y se había visto a sí mismo en el espejo suficientes veces para saber lo que Jisung estaba viendo ahora mismo.

“Lo quiero _tanto_,” dijo Chris, su voz grave. Deslizó un dedo dentro de sí mismo, haciendo un gemido obsceno y arqueando su espalda. Casi podía ver los vellos sobre los brazos de Jisung erizándose. Alzó sus caderas y deslizó un segundo dedo, gimiendo otra vez, sintiendo como se abría a sí mismo. Los ojos de Jisung estaban cavando hoyos en él por lo fuerte que era su mirada. Su mano de hecho había dejado de moverse. Chris se sintió poderoso. “_Jisung_,” gimió, deslizando sus dedos dentro y fuera. “Quiero tu polla tanto. Más que _otra cosa_.” Estaba jadeando ahora. “Te quiero dentro de mí, q-quiero que tu - ¡_ah_! - me llenes, que me folles tan duro que no pueda caminar-” él cerró sus ojos, en parte porque sabía que lucía sexy y por el otro lado porque enserio estaba creyéndoselo. “Jisungie - quiero que te corras en mí, quiero que – _hhng _– quiero que me _arruines_ -”

Escuchó una respiración entrecortada y un, “oh, ¡_mierda_!” y abrió sus ojos justo a tiempo para ver a Jisung correrse, una mirada asustada en su rostro mientras veía hacia abajo. Obviamente no pretendía correrse tan pronto.

“Carajo,” maldijo Jisung. “Chris, eso fue tan – tan _sucio_.”

Chris alzó una ceja hacia él. _Si piensa que eso fue sucio, va a darle un ataque cardiaco cuando lleguemos a las cosas realmente enfermas._ Una parte de él estaba un poco decepcionada – le _gustaba _ser dominado de vez en cuando, pero hasta ahora Jisung no había mostrado tener habilidad para ello. Pero Chris solo tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que Jisung era nuevo en este tipo de cosas. Solo necesitaba tiempo... y entrenamiento.

“Jisung.”

“¿Huh?” Jisung lo miró, sudoroso y con los ojos bien abiertos y limpiándose el semen de su mano sobre las sabanas.

“¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?”

Chris aún estaba recargado contra la cabecera con dos dedos enterrados en su trasero y su polla medio dura. Jisung tenía que aprender a cuidar de su pareja en lugar de solo concentrarse en buscar su propia liberación todo el tiempo.

“_Oh_,” dijo Jisung. “Um. Correcto.” para la sorpresa de Chris, Jisung gateó hacia él sobre la cama. Empujó a Chris hacia abajo, envolviendo una mano alrededor de la nuca de Chris y la otra alrededor de su polla. Presionó sus labios contra el cuello de Chris. “Quiero que te folles a ti mismo mientras te masturbo, bebé.”

Chris se endureció instantáneamente. Jisung tomando el control era... _wow_.

Jisung ajustó el mismo ritmo que había usado consigo mismo, fuerte y rápido y nada acompasado. “No puedo esperar para follarte,” exhaló contra el cuello de Chris. “No puedo esperar para tener mi polla dentro de ese pequeño trasero estrecho.” Acarició implacablemente, nunca deteniéndose. Chris gimoteó ante su toque, sus palabras. No sabía que Jisung tenía esto en él. “Estoy tan cerca,” murmuró Chris.

“Voy a follarte tan duro,” Jisung estaba hablando en una larga oración inacabable. Su aliento era cálido contra la piel de Chris. “A ti y a Changbin también, voy a follarlos a ambos-”

El nombre de Changbin encendió el fuego dentro del abdomen de Chris, sus dedos presionando fuerte dentro de sí mismo y el agarre apresurado de Jisung no se alentó sobre su polla. Se corrió sobre la mano de Jisung, gimoteando y alejándose del toque del otro chico.

“Wow,” jadeó Chris. “Jisung, yo... wow.”

Jisung sonrió hacia él, luego se dejó caer hacia un lado. “No puedo esperar para follarte enserio,” dijo.

Chris resopló, muy cansado como para reír apropiadamente. “Nosotros definitivamente deberíamos esperar por Changbin para eso.”

“Sí, lo sé.” Jisung entrelazó sus dedos con los de Chris. “Aun así, espero que sea pronto.”

Durante los siguientes días, Chris no podía parar de pensar acerca de lo que dijo Jisung. La imagen de Jisung follando a Changbin, luego saliéndose y eyaculando dentro de Chris, lo acompañaba durante la ducha y antes de dormir por la noche.

Pero sabía que Changbin no estaba listo para eso. Por mucho que él y Jisung tal vez lo quisieran, tendrían que tomárselo con calma.

Aun así, eso no significaba que tuvieran que esperar para follar. Chris tenía una idea.

“Hey chicos, ¿van a estar en casa esta noche?” preguntó Chris despreocupadamente durante el desayuno.

“Sí,” dijo Changbin, poniendo su plato en el fregadero. “Tengo un proyecto en equipo, pero volveré cerca de las siete o algo así.”

Jisung parpadeó adormiladamente desde el otro lado de la mesa. “Hnnngh,” gimió. “No quiero ir a clase.”

Changbin pateó la parte trasera de su silla. “Más te vale ir, imbécil. Dijiste que tus padres no te pagarán otro semestre si repruebas.”

“Eh, eso no sería tan malo,” dijo Jisung. “Entonces Chris y yo podríamos trabajar en nuestra música todo el día en lugar de ir a las estúpidas clases.”

Chris puso los ojos en blanco. “Aun así, yo tengo que trabajar.”

“¡Renuncia! 3Racha está arrasando. Deja a Changbin pagar las cuentas por un rato.”

Changbin lo pateó de nuevo. “Vístete y lárgate, no soy tu maldito sugar daddy.”

“Sexy,” dijo Jisung. Changbin gruñó y Jisung rio en su cereal. “Me voy,” dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Antes de que saliera de la cocina, dudó. Jisung se dio cuenta y paró de comer, ladeando su cabeza y señalando su propia mejilla. Changbin se movió incomodo un poco, sonrojándose, luego se inclinó y lo besó ahí. “Bye,” murmuró.

Chris se puso de pie y caminó hacia un lado de Changbin, poniendo una mano en su cintura e inclinándose para besarlo en los labios. Cuando se alejó, Changbin soltó la más pequeña risa. Rápidamente tosió para disimularlo y se movió para retirarse, pero Chris sujetó su mano. Se acercó, tocando con sus labios ligeramente el cuello del menor y lo sintió estremecerse. “Estaré esperando por ti esta noche,” susurró Chris. Lo soltó y retrocedió, sentándose sobre el regazo de Jisung y envolviendo el cuello de Jisung con sus brazos. “Ambos lo haremos.”

Changbin está sonrojado desde sus orejas hasta su cuello. Se quedó parado ahí por un momento, su boca levemente abierta, luego se apresuró hacia la puerta.

El menor se rio. “Él es tan gracioso. Amo avergonzarlo.” Paseó sus manos debajo de la camiseta de Chris. “¿Quieres volver a la cama?”

Chris sujetó las manos contrarias y las sacó de debajo de su camiseta. Besó a Jisung, empalagándose por los residuos de leche azucarada en sus labios, luego se puso de pie. “Tienes que ir a clase,” dijo.

Jisung hizo un puchero. “¡¿Tú también?!” chilló. “Hombre, es como vivir con mis padres.”

Chris lo miró fijamente. “Jisung, _ew. Por favor_ nunca hagas esa comparación de nuevo. Mi pene literalmente se retrajo _dentro _de mi cuerpo.”

“Ugh, _de acuerdo_. Iré a _clase_.” Jisung se bajó de su silla y dejó su tazón en el fregadero. Cuando pasó enseguida de Chris estiró su mano y sujetó en medio de las piernas a Chris. Le dio un apretón juguetón. “Mentiroso,” rio. “Aún está ahí.”

Ahora era el turno de Chris para poner los ojos en blanco. “Eres imposible.” Aun así, eso no lo detuvo de frotarse contra el agarre de Jisung. “Hey,” dijo, ligeramente falto de aire, “¿puedes hacerme un favor?”

La mano del otro chico se quedó quieta. “Sí, lo que quieras. ¿Qué ocurre?”

“Necesito que estés fuera del apartamento por un rato antes de que Binnie vuelva. Como una hora o algo así.”

Jisung lo estudió por un momento y luego se encogió de hombros. “Seguro. Aun así, ¿por qué?”

Chris sonrió. “Es una sorpresa.”

Se preparó bien para ellos. Había sido un largo tiempo desde que había realizado su pequeño ritual, era agradable volver a algo que le resultara familiar. Su cuerpo conocía la rutina – y lo que venía después -- y seguía poniéndose duro de vez en cuando. Se provocaba a si mismo un poco aquí y allá, permitiéndose a si mismo disfrutar el proceso.

En el pasado, a veces deslizaba un pequeño juguete antes de todo, para no requerir de ninguna preparación. Pero la dilatación inicial era una de sus partes favoritas de todo el asunto, y no quería hacerlo solo. Especialmente porque había esperado tanto tiempo... e iba a ser su primera vez juntos. Pensó al respecto, en la ducha, y se acarició perezosamente a si mismo mientras imaginaba los pequeños gemidos de Changbin y los ojos amplios de Jisung. Era la tercera o cuarta vez que se había tocado a sí mismo en los últimos 30 minutos, y le tomó prácticamente nada de tiempo para llevarse al límite. Inhaló profundo, la sensación llenando su cuerpo completo, luego se soltó a sí mismo. _No aún._

Ya eran casi las siete. La piel de Chris estaba suave y depilada, y se sentía completamente limpio. El nuevo jabón que había usado olía un poco a algo así como hierbas y madera, y cuando olfateó su muñeca el aroma inundó sus narinas. _A Jisung le gustará esto_, pensó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Changbin prefería las esencias florales.

Acomodó todo en la pequeña mesa de su cuarto. Probablemente estarían más cómodos en la cama grande de Changbin, pero tenía que ser de esta manera. Tenía que ser él, tomándolos a ambos. Juntos.

“¿Hola?”

La voz de Changbin resonó en el pasillo. Chris escuchó las llaves tintinear contra el plato de metal que tenían junto a la puerta, seguido inmediatamente de un fuerte thump que debía ser la mochila de Jisung al ser arrojada al suelo. La polla de Chan palpitó por la anticipación.

“Por aquí,” los llamó.

Los pasos hicieron eco por el pasillo. Chris, desnudo y recargándose contra la cabecera, retrajo sus piernas y enrolló una mano alrededor de sí mismo de nuevo. Estaba dolorosamente duro.

Cuando los otros aparecieron en la puerta, jadearon.

“He estado esperando por ustedes,” dijo Chris en una grave voz ronca, acariciándose a sí mismo. Abrió sus piernas para que pudieran ver todo. “He estado tan _solo_, sin compañía.”

Jisung fue el primero en reaccionar. Caminó directo a la cama, jalando a Changbin de la mano. “Estamos aquí ahora,” dijo, alejando la mano de Chris para ocuparse y acariciarlo él. Chris alzó su barbilla para encontrarse con la boca de Jisung. El otro chico lo besó ansiosamente.

Changbin se quedó parado al final de la cama, dudoso y sonrojado, igual que siempre. Siempre necesitaba un poco de ánimo.

“Changbin,” gimió Chris contra la boca de Jisung. Rompió el beso para mirar detrás del cabello esponjoso de Jisung, haciendo contacto visual con el chico más pequeño. “Por favor.”

Jisung entendió la señal y se movió hacia un lado. Cuando vio que Changbin seguía sin moverse, Jisung gateó hacia él, arrodillándose al final de la cama para que quedaran a la misma altura. Chris se sorprendió de ver que Jisung se suavizó instantáneamente con el tercer chico - tomó la mano de Changbin y entrelazó sus dedos juntos mientras se inclinaba y besaba la curvatura de su cuello. Changbin se relajó ante el beso, ladeando su cabeza hacia atrás y liberando una pequeña exhalación. A Chris le gustaba verlos.

Jisung sacó la camiseta de Changbin por encima de su cabeza, luego hizo lo mismo con la propia. Se entretuvo con el cuello de Changbin de nuevo mientras soltaba los pantalones del otro chico, dejándolos caer sobre el suelo. Solo hasta ese entonces, jaló a Changbin hacia él, sobre la cama. Un moretón oscuro apareció sobre su cuello donde los labios de Jisung habían estado solo un momento atrás, y Changbin lo sobó con el entrecejo fruncido. “No me des chupetones,” gruñó.

“Te gusta, no mientas,” lo provocó Jisung.

Changbin resopló y le dio la espalda al menor del trío, subiéndose para acomodarse mejor enseguida de Chris. Era como un pequeño gato negro, acurrucándose enseguida de su dueño, todas sus extremidades ajustando contra las del otro donde deberían. La mano de Changbin - más grande que la de Chris, por alguna razón - se posó sobre el pecho de Chris, haciendo círculos ligeros con su pulgar sobre el pezón de Chris. Que jugaran con sus pezones no hacía mucho por Chris, pero a Changbin le gustaba. Y se sentía bien en realidad.

Jisung se dejó caer en el otro lado, exactamente al lado opuesto de Changbin – como un cachorrito grande y super emocionado. Puso su nariz debajo del brazo de Chris e inhaló profundo. “Hueles bien,” dijo. Changbin alzó su cabeza y arrugó su nariz hacia el más joven. “Asqueroso,” dijo.

Jisung frunció el entrecejo hacia él. “Tú tenías tu cara enterrada en mi axila la última vez--”

“¡Cállate!” siseó Changbin. Estaba completamente rojo.

Chris rio y ladeó la cabeza de Changbin hacia arriba, besando sus labios para retirar el puchero. “Shhh,” respiró. “Relájense y disfruten su obsequio.”

“¿Obsequio?” Changbin y Jisung se enderezaron.

“¿Qué es?” preguntó Jisung.

Una lenta sonrisa relajada surgió en el rostro de Chris y retiró sus brazos de los otros dos para acariciarse a sí mismo. “Yo,” ronroneó.

Jisung succionó aire entre sus dientes. “_Por fin_,” gimió. Se trepó encima de Chris usando sus rodillas y manos, sus extremidades chocando contra las de Changbin. La polla de Jisung estaba ya dura y lindamente curveada bajo él. Se frotó contra Chris, y ya estaba gimoteando. “Quiero estar dentro de ti.”

Chris estiró su mano y sujetó a Jisung, posicionándolo contra su entrada. Jisung presionó, un gruñido escapando de ambos. La presión se sentía asombrosa. Podría haber tomado a Jisung así, pero quería darle un buen ejemplo a Changbin. Así que ciegamente se estiró hacia la mesa de noche, revolviendo un poco hasta que su mano se cerró en una pequeña botella resbaladiza. Se la pasó a Jisung quien expertamente abrió la tapa y se cubrió a sí mismo en nada de tiempo. Changbin estaba recargado sobre sus codos, viéndolos.

Chris se sintió como si estuviera drogado. No había nada como este momento—tan, _tan _cerca de ser llenado, deseándolo desesperadamente y sabiendo que solo faltaban algunos segundos. Su aliento quedó atrapado en su pecho y sus manos arañando las sabanas buscando algo a que aferrarse, una de sus manos encontrando a Changbin y apretándola con fuerza.

Cuando Jisung finalmente entro en él, Chris se desmoronó. Se había estado conteniendo a si mismo por tanto maldito tiempo, y había _extrañado _esto. Olvidó que Changbin estaba a su lado, incluso olvidó a Jisung encima de él y todo lo que sentía era como lo llenaba. Sus parpados revolotearon y dejó a su cabeza caer hacia atrás, un gemido grave y continuó escapando desde su garganta. No esperaba que Jisung fuera bueno en esto. Pero la polla dentro de él se mantenía enterrada por un segundo antes de salirse solo un poco y luego empezó a mecerse hacia adelante y hacia atrás de esa forma, más como si se frotara dentro de él en lugar de que lo embistiera. Golpeó su próstata inmediatamente y solo se mantuvo ahí, presionando y empujando y volviendo loco a Chris. Sus ojos se abrieron y jadeó. “J-J-Jisung,” balbuceó, sujetándose a los brazos del chico. “_Carajo_.”

“Estrecho,” murmuró Jisung, manteniéndose quieto por un omento para inclinar su cabeza y morder el cuello de Chris. “Tan estrecho, hyung.” Volvió a empujarse a sí mismo hasta el fondo, gruñendo. “Se siente tan bien.” La presión hacia a Chris ver puntos.

Jisung se retiró súbitamente, acuclillándose y jalando los muslos de Chris para que descansaran encima de los propios, exponiendo su entrada. El cambio despejó la mente de Chris y miró hacia Changbin enseguida de ellos.

El chico más pequeño los miraba atentamente, dedos en su boca, succionándolos distraídamente y su otra mano corriendo un dedo ligeramente hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su longitud. Su flequillo estaba en sus ojos, pero no parecía notarlo.

La mirada de Jisung siguió a la suya, y cuando vio a Changbin, exclamó. “Mira,” dijo, sacando los dedos de Changbin de su boca. “Binnie, mira lo hermoso que Chris es.”

Changbin se puso de rodillas y se presionó cerca de Jisung, mirando por encima del hombro de Jisung hacia Chris siendo expuesto debajo de ellos. Succionó su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

Jisung se sujetó a sí mismo y presionó su punta contra la entrada de Chris. El anillo de musculo se resistió por un momento, y luego lo succionó dentro. Chris siseó. “_Provocador_,” lo acusó entre sus dientes apretados.

“Lo toma tan bien,” dijo Jisung a Changbin, ignorando completamente las palabras de Chris. Que lo dominaran de esta forma, excitó a Chris aún más y se acarició a si mismo desesperadamente, sus ojos cerrándose con fuerza.

“¿No quieres intentar, Binnie?” preguntó Jisung. Se salió de nuevo, frotando su erección alrededor de la entrada de Chris. “Quiero verlos.”

“Yo... ¿yo puedo?”

Chris respondió por sí mismo. “Changbin, _por favor_,” exhaló. “Te quiero dentro de mí.”

Chris podía ver la garganta de Changbin mecerse mientras tragaba. Jisung se quitó del camino, y guió a Changbin para ocupar su lugar. Su erección oscura y enrojecida estaba dura y goteando.

Chris se estiró y acunó la mejilla de Changbin. “Quiero esto,” susurró. “Te quiero a ti.”

Changbin mordió su labio de nuevo. Empezaba a verse lastimado. “Yo también,” dijo, pero sonó inseguro.

Su indecisión sacó a Chris de su neblina de excitación. “No tenemos que hacerlo,” dijo rápidamente. “Podemos esperar, bebé.” Empezó a sentarse, pero Changbin empezó a negar con la cabeza.

“Q-quiero hacerlo,” dijo. “Solo... no sé... qué hacer.”

Jisung estaba a su lado antes de que siquiera hubiera acabado, y el corazón de Chris se encogió. “Yo te ayudo,” dijo Jisung suavemente. Tomó la botella de lubricante y vertió un poco en su mano, luego se estiró para empuñar la erección de Changbin. Cuando alejó su mano, la longitud de Changbin brillaba con lubricante.

Jisung había follado a Chris sobre sus rodillas, pero ahora la mano de Jisung se presionaba gentilmente contra la espalda de Changbin, guiándolo hasta que quedara sobre sus manos y rodillas encima de Chris. Entonces su mano desapareció entre los dos, y Chris sintió la cabeza pegajosa de Changbin presionarse contra su entrada. Se tensó involuntariamente. El lubricante estaba frío.

“Ahí lo tienes,” murmuró Jisung. “Se siente como si al inicio no fuera a entrar, pero si lo hará. Solo sé cuidadoso, hazlo lento.”

Chris no quería que fuera cuidadoso. Quería que Changbin lo embistiera rudo y con fuerza – carajo, quería tomarlos a _ambos _juntos. Pero eso lo dejarían para después. En otra ocasión. Por ahora, lo tomaría dulce y lento. Por ellos.

Changbin lo miró, el sonrojo pesando sobre sus mejillas. “Hyung,” murmuró, juntando sus cejas en una mirada de concentración mientras trataba de empujarse dentro.

“Puedes presionar más fuerte,” dijo Chris. “No me harás daño.”

El otro chico asintió, el cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos. Empujó más fuerte contra Chris, y cuando finalmente se deslizó dentro, _jadeó_.

Era más pequeño que Jisung – la polla de Jisung era un poco corta, pero era gruesa, y la de Changbin era más petite – pero aun así lo llenaba, y la curva de la longitud de Changbin estaba en el ángulo _perfecto _para frotarse directo contra su próstata. Chan alzó sus caderas para tomar a Changbin aún más profundo.

Changbin miró a Chris con enormes ojos amplios. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, y cada vez que se movía, una pequeña exhalación escapaba entre sus labios. “C-carajo,” balbuceó, dejándose caer sobre sus codos y reposando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Chris. Estaba teniendo problemas para encontrar un buen ritmo, y sus caderas solo embestían erráticamente. Debería haber sido molesto, pero el movimiento impredecible y los sonidos viniendo de la boca de Changbin de hecho encendieron algo dentro de Chris. Era patético, enserio, la manera en la que lo único que Changbin tenía que hacer era gimotear y Chris ya estaba listo para eyacular. Con la poca claridad que le quedaba, miró a Jisung. El menor los miraba, una mano sobre su pene, y los dos hicieron contacto visual y Chris _supo _que Jisung estaba pensando exactamente la misma cosa. Luego dejó que sus ojos se cerraran con fuerza y dejó a su mente apagarse.

Esto era con lo que estaba familiarizado. No pensar. Solo _sentir_. Sentir la calidez dentro de él, la respiración de Changbin en su cuello, la manera en que los dedos de Changbin se enterraban con fuerza en la piel invitante del hombro de Chris. Fricción donde no debería de haberla, la sensación extraña pero fiera e intensa.

En la siguiente embestida Changbin se alejó demasiado y se salió, pero sus caderas continuaron moviéndose, su erección deslizándose contra el muslo resbaloso de Chan. Changbin solo hizo un sonido patético, como si hubiera olvidado como formar palabras.

“Shhh, bebé, está bien,” lo consoló Chan. Se estiró en medio de ellos y guió a Changbin de vuelta a donde debería de estar. “¿Estás cerca?”

“E-estoy cerca,” repitió Changbin. Su cabello pegándose a su frente por el sudor. Chan lo retiró suavemente con su mano. Se empujó a si mismo hacia adelante solo un poco, pidiendo sin palabras porque Changbin entrara de nuevo en él. “Entonces córrete para mí. Córrete dentro de mí.”

Jisung respiró entrecortadamente enseguida de ellos, su puño cerrado y quieto sobre la cabeza de su polla como si estuviera tratando de no correrse. Changbin lo miró también, y logró decir, “¿q-qué hay de... Ji...?”

Chris nunca había escuchado el apodo antes. Hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza y que un pequeño nudo se formara en su estómago.

“Quiero ver,” jadeó Jisung. Su mano empezó a moverse de nuevo, solo ligeramente. “Binnie, llénalo. Lo necesita.”

“Lo necesito,” repitió Chris, su voz grave y quebrada. “Te _necesito_, Changbin, _por favor_.” Sus manos se agarraron a la piel del trasero de Changbin, empujándolo dentro de él. Quería sentir esa plenitud de nuevo. Quería sentir la piel de Changbin contra la suya, sentir la presión de sus cuerpos, sentirlo temblar--

Changbin no duró mucho. Su ritmo era aún más inconsistente ahora, y apenas podía sostenerse a si mismo. Pero aun así seguía embistiendo desesperadamente contra Chris, y cuando Changbin se quedó en completo silencio Chris supo que estaba ahí. El cuerpo del otro chico se tensó, y con una embestida final, por fin gritó mientras se corría. Sus gimoteos se volvieron más débiles con cada espasmo de sus músculos, y cuando acabó, colapsó completamente sobre el pecho de Chris.

Era todo lo que Chris podía hacer para no embestir de vuelta contra él. Chris está tan cerca y Changbin aún estaba dentro de él, aún duro, y lo quería, pero sabía que Changbin estaba demasiado sensible ahora mismo, no debía-- pero—pero--

“_Carajo_,” siseó Chris. Jisung se había trepado encima de ellos y ahora tenía su mano envuelta alrededor de la longitud de Chris, bombeando, mientras usaba su otro brazo para maniobrar a Changbin fuera del abdomen de Chris y hacia la cama enseguida de ellos. Y entonces antes de que Chris pudiera procesar algo, el grosor de Jisung estaba llenándolo de nuevo.

A diferencia de las embestidas inciertas y casi temerosas de Changbin, Jisung se movía contra él confiado e implacable. Justo como antes, Chris empezó a ver estrellas, sus ojos poniéndose en blanco y sus manos sujetando inútilmente las sabanas llenas de sudor. Las manos de Jisung empuñando la erección de Chris y el sonido que hacía mientras Jisung lo follaba, estando lleno ya con el semen de Changbin, lo mandaban a un lugar donde su mente dejaba de procesar todo y su cuerpo reaccionaba por sí solo. Casi no se dio cuenta de que había alcanzado su propio orgasmo hasta que sintió la primera plasta de su semilla en su propio estómago, entonces fue traído de vuelta a la realidad. “_Me vengo_,” jadeó débilmente, más como una advertencia para que Jisung lo soltara que otra cosa. Su cuerpo completo tembló, e incluso cuando dejó de eyacular aún sentía los temblores recorrerlo mientras Jisung seguía moviéndose.

“Bien,” le elogió Jisung, entre jadeos en busca de aire. “Tan bueno—para mi-- ¡_Ahhh_!”

Se salió y se acarició a sí mismo una, dos, y entonces se corrió encima del desordenado cuerpo de Chris. El viscoso fluido se combinó con el de Chris, dejándolo brillando por el sudor y el semen.

Jisung se sentó sobre sus talones, una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. “Wow,” dijo simplemente. “Wow.”

Se removió un poco y se dejó caer en la cama, retorciéndose hasta que creó suficiente espacio para su cuerpo entre sus dos amados. Se acomodaron juntos, descansando sus extremidades y sus rostros y sus pollas aún goteantes. Chris se limpió a si mismo con una toalla del suelo y se acurrucó contra la espalda de Jisung, mientras Changbin se había acomodado contra el frente de Jisung, envuelto entre sus brazos. Chris se sintió un poco ansioso al estar separado del chico más pequeño -- Changbin necesitaba cuidado y atención, especialmente ahora – pero tanto su pecho como su mente se relajaron cuando escuchó a Jisung susurrar y a Changbin dejar salir una risa algo jadeante en respuesta. La mano de Jisung se deslizó sobre la piel de Changbin, suave y cuidadosamente, y Chris sonrió contra la espalda de Jisung.

_Ellos están bien juntos_, pensó. Algo se retorció en su estómago, pero lo alejó. Era mejor no llegar a ese punto. Era mejor no pensar sobre – _eso_.

Y entonces de pronto su calma y euforia post orgasmo habían desaparecido, y se sintió súbitamente asustado. Asustado de lo que viene después.

Quería irse. Pero recordó lo dolido que Changbin se había sentido la última vez que hizo eso, y lo mucho que dudó Jisung en iniciar algo por un rato. Sabía que los había lastimado. No podía hacerlo de nuevo, especialmente no ahora, no después de su primera vez juntos. Lo arruinaría todo. Pero--

“Hey,” dijo Jisung, acomodándose sobre su espalda. “Chris, estás temblando.”

_Mierda_.

“Yo--” No sabía que decir.

“Está bien,” dijo Changbin en voz baja desde el otro lado de Jisung. Se alzó a si mismo sobre su codo para poder mirar a los otros dos, y su mirada cansada era suave. “Puedes irte, si quieres. No vamos a enojarnos.”

“Qu-- no, yo... no quiero...”

Jisung pasó su brazo por el pequeño espacio donde el cuello de Chris se arqueaba encima de la cama, permitiéndole a Chris usar la suave piel bronceada de su brazo como almohada y acercándolo un poco más. No dijo nada, solo dejó a Changbin hablar.

“Te ves incomodo, a veces,” Changbin continuó. Estaba un poco dudoso, pero Chris podía _escuchar _la preocupación en su voz. El--- el amor. “Después de que hacemos cosas como esta.”

El corazón de Chris palpitaba con fuerza. Se sentía mareado. Quería escapar, quería huir del cuarto—pero algo lo detenía.

O, no algo. Una colección de cosas. El recuerdo de Changbin y Jisung abrazándolo esa noche, cuando se presentó frente a su puerta sin otro lugar a donde ir. La sonrisa en forma de corazón de Jisung cuando Chris entraba por la puerta cada día. La manera en que Changbin no temía mostrarse vulnerable cuando estaban solos.

Y se sintió como ese día en que los conoció en el estudio. Cuando estaba dudando en el límite de alejarlos—como siempre – o darse una oportunidad y permitirles entrar en su mundo. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

“Solo... estoy asustado,” admitió. “Yo no... no tengo buenas experiencias con... emociones, o lo que sea.” Se sentó en la cama y balanceó sus piernas por el borde, dándoles la espalda. “Y, como, cuando estoy ustedes de esta forma, simplemente siento... ¿_algo_? Pero no sé qué se supone que debo hacer con ello.” puso su cabeza sobre sus manos, temeroso de lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero incapaz de detener a las palabras que salían. “Y a veces enserio no puedo creer que esté aquí con ustedes dos. Nada en mi vida suele salir bien, y esto es tan bueno y me da miedo y una parte de mí solo está esperando porque se arruine y es por eso que yo solo—no puedo lidiar con ello.” _No llores no llores no llores._

Escuchó movimiento y luego Jisung y Changbin estaban envolviéndolo con sus brazos, justo como esa primera noche.

“A veces me da miedo,” susurró Changbin, sus labios cerca del oído de Chris. “Pero vale la pena. Estar con ustedes dos, lo vale. Así es como me siento.”

“Y no te presionaremos,” agregó Jisung. “No tienes que fingir nada con nosotros, Chris. Haremos que funcione. Como sea, lo haremos funcionar.”

Así que, por primera vez en su vida, Chris no alejó los sentimientos. Se permitió a si mismo saborearlos, solo un poco, y era abrumador. La sensación creciendo dentro de su pecho se sentía exactamente como se sentía él en la vida real ahora mismo: frágil, precario, pero—apoyado. Como algo que podría... _crecer_.

Los dejó esa noche. Y la siguiente vez también. Pero en la tercera ocasión, se quedó. Dejó a Changbin acurrucarse en su costado y reposar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Chris. Dejó a Jisung entrelazar sus piernas juntas mientras lentamente se quedaban dormidos. Y cuando Jisung les dijo por primera vez a ambos que los amaba, casualmente y de la nada mientras comía de su tazón de cereal—Chris no huyó.

Lo dijo de vuelta.

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso es todo.
> 
> thanks @830am


End file.
